The Day My Night Fell
by Green Eyes Mako
Summary: We know that Ken found Makoto right after Freedy dumped her, well this story is how that came to be. Oh i do not do good summarys so sorry
1. The day my night fell

This is my first fanfic, so it might not be so good. ^^  
  
It was a nice and sunny day. Makoto was eating her lunch with her bestfriend Ken.   
Ken) Mako-chan, do you want to go to my house and have dinner.  
Mako) Well, um I can't Ken sorry, me and Freedy are going out, to the East Park to night.   
When Ken heard this his smile went to a sad worryed frown. Mako) Ken whats wrong..? Ken) Huh oh um no..nothing. *Said with a sallom smile. For he new what Freedy was to do that night.* Ken) its going to rain you know. Like around 7 or so. Mako) Oh, I know I like the rain its so nice. And besides, Freedy and I will be under some thing. *Just as that was said Freedy walked up.* freddy) Hey Mako, we still on for tonight? Mako) Yes, we are. Freedy) Thats good.* He walked off saying that, walking over to his "Fan Club".*Mako's eyes started to water a little.* Ken) Mako-chan wha-whats wrong? Are you ok? Mako) Hum,..yes im ok i guess. I just wish that well a guy would be with ME and not other girls as well. *Ken, begain to say something but stoped.* Mako) Oh sorry Ken Im just a little um how could I put this confused right now.. I dont know way.*She said with a half smile which made Ken smile back for he loved it when Mako smiled at him with a half sad but glade smile to tell the truth he loved it when she smiled at him any way.*  
  
After school Mako walked right by Ken which she met after school every day. Ken) Mako-chan... where are you.. Mako) Oh, Ken sorry but I dont have time i have to go meat Freedy at the Park. Ken thought for a moment. Why does she have to go to him why dont he come to her. By the time he thought that throught she was gone. Ken) MAKOTO!! Mako-chan*said in a sad voice* you sould not go you will only be hurt.* Then he thought for a few mins. Oh Mako you will be heart broken you and Freedy have been together for 2 years and 3 days for i have counted teh time and days to see how long i would have to wait. * Then he took of running only till he got to his house to get an unbrela. Then he left for the part. 


	2. The day my night fell 2

Here is the next part of my story. I will try to get the rest up soon.  
-_-_-_-_-  
*At the park: Freddy was standing under a large Oak tree, when Makoto walked up. Freddy had a smile on his face that Mako could not place. Mako) Freddy!! Sorry im late I had to stay for a bit longer then I had hoped. Freedy) Hey, Makoto its cool. Come lets walk around for a few, OK? Mako) Oh, OK. * As they walk around a pond wiht fish in it. Freedy) Hey, Mako-chan! How long have we been to gether? *Mako was a bit taken back by this for he had not called her Mako-chan sence they had fisrt started to go out.*With a sweet, blushing smile* Mako) Well, lets see here. For 2 years or so. Freedy) Oh thats ALL! Hum, I guess thats ok. Mako) What do you me THATS ALL? Is that bad or something?? Freedy) N-NO! No its not i guess not. I was just thinking it was longer. *Stopping at the Pond, while looking in it seeing her reflection and Freedys with his back to her* Mako)Was, that time good I mean like did you like it. Well what I mean is was the Longer part in a good or bad way. Freedy) Like it was seemed so sort because I was having fun or it seemed sort be bacause i was not? Well I guess I would be because i had fun for most of the time i guess. Mako) Thats good. *after that they just sat down on the grass and layed there for 15 mins or so with a word to once another. Freedy) Makoto, what are you thinking? Mako) Well, how nice it is here with you just laying on the green grass and looking up at the blue sky. Its just os peaceful. I would sit and look at the sky with my mom. It was nice and she would get me some icecream and tell me stories. I miss that. * Freedy hated it when she would talk about her mom and dad. I had seen the pain in her eyes in grade school after they had died. And he felt helpless for he wantted to help her. And every time she talked about them the pain would come back in to her eyes. Freedy) Makoto, I hope one day you will be happy like you where, I mean like when you....oh you just need more, more things then i could give you. *Once he said that just like magic the rain clowds came and it rained. Mako's eyes twiched as the water hit her face. And she looked at Freedy. Mako) What, what do you mean?? Freedy) Come with me Mako-chan. *then he started to walk away. Mako, followed him till they came to a small thing of shelter. Mako stood at one end and Freedy the other. Ken happend to walk out from some trees as Freedy started to speek. Freedy) Mako, Makoto Im sorry for all that has happend you to you and all that will. I have tryed to help but I seem not to do any thing but make it worse. Mako) Freedy thats not tr.. *Freedy cut her off befor she could go on. Freedy) Makoto Im sorry but i cant go on its over your just not right for me... YOUR to much of a tom-boy for me. *As he said that Mako dropped her unbrela and ran over to him. Freedy) I need a GIRL that will be a GIRL in every way. Mako) What can i do to fix it i want you to still be with me what can i do Please tell me i will change for you i will do any thing. *as he said that he saw Ken.* Freedy) Besides im not for you some one else is, and dont chang you are perfect the way you are. Dont chang.*As he said that he left. Mako ran out to him and started to cry, cry like she had not done in a long time not sence her mom and dad had died. As the tears feel wiht more power then ever befor. Ken walked up and bloked the rain form landing on Mako. Ken looked to where Freedy had gone, and frowned. Ken) come on Mako-chan lets go.*By this time it was night time well close enuff to it. Mako) thanks Ken I dont.....know...what...i would do ...with out...you.*and she looked at him with tears runing down her face,and she ran in to hes arms, the same warm conforting arms that had held her the day of her parents death. 


End file.
